SUMMARY The goals of the Administrative (Admin) Core are: (1) to coordinate the timely generation and exchange of research ideas and information among ONPRC/OHSU NCTRI project investigators, including the seamless interaction with consortium activities at the University of California, Los Angeles (Project IV, Drs. D. Dumesic and G. Chazenbalk), (2) to facilitate the maintenance and efficient use of female rhesus monkeys within the Nonhuman Primate (NHP) Core, including the assignment and monitoring of the four experimental treatment groups as used by Projects I-III, plus completion of the fertility trials, (3) to promote the training and career development of basic/clinical scientists electing to pursue research in reproduction and infertility research, including the leverage of pilot funds from the NCTRI and local entities, (4) to support outreach activities that increase community and student awareness of the values of research and advances in reproductive health, and (5) to integrate the activities of the ONPRC/OHSU NCTRI with those of other NICHD-funded P50 Centers and scientists through interactions with the NICHD Research Coordinator and various focus groups. Richard L. Stouffer, Ph.D., Professor, Division of Reproductive & Developmental Sciences, ONPRC, and Department of Obstetrics & Gynecology, OHSU, continues as Project Lead of the Admin Core, and P.I. of the ONPRC/OHSU NCTRI. Since Dr. Stouffer will retire within this 5-year award, Dr. Jon Hennebold, Professor and Chief, Division of Reproductive & Developmental Sciences, and Project Lead of Project II, will serve as Co-I providing day-to- day oversight of NCTRI operations. To provide assistance in resolution of problems, review of progress and research planning, two types of committees will operate: (1) an External Advisory Board comprised of four prominent scientists from outside OHSU that will annually provide research review and visioning, and recommendations for improvement, and (2) an Internal Advisory Board of scientists within OHSU that will provide advice on day-to-day operations and annual review of Core activities. Both EAB and IAB members will assist in selection of pilot projects, based on their areas of expertise. The Project Leads of the Admin Core will interact regularly with ONPRC, OHSU and NICHD officials to promote NCTRI programs locally, nationally and internationally.